1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display technology, and more particularly to a multi-domain vertical alignment (MVA) liquid crystal panel.
2. Description of Related Art
With the evolution of the optical and semiconductor technology, the flat panel display is flourishing in development. In various flat panel displays, a liquid crystal display (LCD) has become the mainstream of the market because of many superior characteristics such as high space utilization efficiency, low power consumption, no radiation, and low electromagnetic interference, etc.
In various display modes of the liquid crystal displays, a vertical alignment (VA) liquid crystal display is popular in the market because of good viewing angle feature. For the VA liquid crystal display, long axes of liquid crystal molecules in pixel units are perpendicular to a color filter layer. Each of the pixel units is divided into multiple domains. When a voltage is applied, the liquid crystal molecules in each domain are deflected along a corresponding direction. Through the above way, the liquid crystal molecules of the same pixel unit are divided into multiple directions. Therefore, viewing angles in different directions are compensated in order to achieve an even display in different viewing directions such that viewing angle characters is improved.
In the conventional art, to realize the multiple domains in a pixel unit is by the following way: (1) Patterned vertical alignment (PVA), which is formed by using cracks of pixel electrodes for forming side electric fields. (2) Multi-domain vertical alignment (MVA), which is formed by using protrusion structures in a pixel unit such that liquid crystal molecules form a multi-domain arrangement. However, in the conventional liquid crystal display panel, in order to maintain an interval between two substrates of a liquid crystal panels, two different kinds of spacers are disposed in different areas, wherein, one kind of the spacers is a main spacer, and the other kind of the spacers is a sub-spacer. The main spacer and the sub-spacer are both located on a black matrix. If the above protrusion structures are also disposed in the pixel unit, the structure of the liquid crystal display panel is complicated such that difficulty in manufacturing is increased and production cost is also increased.